creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Anonymous
It took about 3 months, but a young woman by the name of Alice Harrison finally moved into her new house after leaving from her family's old house, alone. The house was large, with a basement and two floors, two kitchens, three bathrooms and five bedrooms; this was Alice's dream house. She took her time hooking up the electronics in her house, first her phone and then her computers and internet connection, and finally, her television. It took her 14 hours to do all of it consecutively, but she managed to finish it all. As it was beginning to turn dark, she put on her night clothes and laid down on her bed, putting the blanket covers up and drifted to sleep. At 1:28 AM her phone rang, waking her up. She sometimes had friends or family that would call this early, so she thought it was nothing unusual. She picked the phone up and for what seemed like a minute or two, all there was, was silence. She kept asking "Hello?" and "Who is this?", but received response whatsoever. She then put her ear closer to the phone, and could hear faint breathing; this caused her body to shake a bit and she hung up the phone. She thought it was weird that someone called and didn't speak; it never happened to her before. As she was about to walk to her room, her phone rang again, but this time, she didn't answer it and went back to her room, asleep. She woke back up at 6:00 AM and dressed up to start her morning jogs again. She started showering for about 15 minutes and put deodorant on her pits. She then put on her shoes, shorts and shirt and exited her room. As she was about to leave to jog, her phone rang again, and so she answered it; it was her mother that called her. They exchanged a brief conversation about how Alice loved her new home and how her parents could spend time there if they wanted to come. After the brief, 7 minute conversation, Alice hung up the phone and went on to jogging. As she was jogging, she met a new neighbor named Lila. Lila was another young individual who lived 3 houses apart from Alice, and she, too, was jogging. Alice asked if she could join Lila in jogging, to which Lila had agreed to, and so they both started jogging. "So, how's your morning been?", said Lila. "Here and there. Someone called me last night without saying a word.", replied Alice. Lila paused, thinking, and said, "Well, it could just have been the wrong number. Who knows?" Alice responded, "Actually, I kind of heard faint breathing when the person was calling." Lila paused again, replying, "That's really weird. What did the breathing sound like?" Alice replied, "Well, I don't know, to be honest, but it may have sounded like a guy's voice." "Huh, well normally that doesn't happen. Have you tried changing your number?", responded Lila. "No, and I don't think I will...hey, what are your plans for the future?", asked Alice. After talking for 30 minutes afterwards about their plans for the future, both of them started heading back to their houses, waving goodbye to each other. Alice jogged back into her house while Lila walked to her own house. As Alice came back in, the phone started ringing once again. With a sigh, Alice picked it up again, and this time, it was the same caller as before. The breathing was heavier, much heavier this time. Alice broke the creeping silence by saying, "Hello?" The person on the other end said in a deep voice, "Little time, little life. I'm far away, but close to you." Nervous and reluctant at the creepy remark, Alice responded, "Who...who is this?" The person only said one word, "Anonymous." The person then hung up the phone quickly, leaving Alice baffled and surprised, but mainly shocked. She slowly hung up her phone and backed away from it. She went to her computer and started to play some games to ease her nervousness. The rest of the day, however, went smoothly. Soon, it was dark again, and after dinner, Alice went back to bed. She started to dream about her future, but soon, her dreams turned into nightmares as she was on the top of a ladder well above any normal height. She tried to scream as she was plummeting fast to the ground; all went black. In a jolt, Alice woke up in her bed again at 1:28 AM, sweating; and again, her phone rang. She walked slowly towards her phone, hesitantly thinking about who it may be. With reluctance, she picked up the phone and hung it up, cancelling the call. As she was about to leave for her room, it rang again, and she did the same action again. When she was half-way to her room, the phone rang one last time, but this time, Alice picked it up to answer. Alice, with some hesitation, asked, "Hello?" The anonymous person replied, "Why didn't you respond the last two times? Is it because you are scared of me? Scared to know of your little time?" Alice's eyes widened as if she were awake, and asked, "What little time? What are you trying to say?" The anonymous person then responded, "There's so much little time, so I would spend it up wisely. Only one day left." The person hung up the phone on Alice again, and this time, she was frightened. "One day left", she said to herself, "this person's trying to get me!" Alice did what a normal person would do, call "911". She told the police everything that had happened in the calls, and asked them if they could trace the calls. The operator said that she will do everything to try and trace the call, and in the meantime told Alice not to hang up the phone. Alice complied and waited. The operator came back and said, "Ma'am, we've traced the calls, but they are in unknown locations in both Arkansas and Kentucky." Alice was surprised to hear that, her eyes widening. She was in Virginia, and knew no one in Arkansas nor Kentucky. As the operator was talking, a high-pitched noise could be heard in the background. Shocked, Alice asked the operator if she heard it, to which she got a "yes". The operator told Alice to wait at her house and if at all, change her number. Five minutes later, police came in her house and assessed what had happened, to which Alice told them the complete story of how she met a new neighbor named Lila, got calls from her mom and then the anonymous person. When the police got all the information they needed, they had left and told Alice that if anything goes wrong, they will be down there fast. Alice finally breathed a sigh of relief and went on her bed and slept. The next day, Alice changed her phone number to avoid the calls again. She stayed inside the rest of the day and went on to watch her television and her main channel, truTV; she was watching "Top 20 Most Shocking". When commercials hit, the phone rang again. Alice quickly turned to her phone, surprised, knowing that she never told anyone about her number yet. Alice ran to the phone, picked it up and asked again, "H-hello?" The anonymous person called again, commenting, "Well, I commend you for trying to get rid of my trace by changing your number, but that won't work. You only have today left; little time, everything is like a clock. Tick-tock, Alice, tick...tock...", and again, the anonymous person hung the phone up, leaving Alice fearing for her life, heavily breathing. That night, she laid on her bed again, with a knife in one of her dressers, yet couldn't get any sleep due to the threat of the anonymous caller. When Alice finally gained control over herself, she began dozing off to sleep. However, something woke her up; it was footsteps from her basement right under her. She froze in fear as to what was in her basement, so she grabbed her flashlight and the knife, opened her bedroom door and slowly went towards the basement door. What she once thought was somewhat safe was now something she feared deeply now. Near the door, she could feel a very cold draft come from the bottom, and could hear a little girl's laugh in the basement. Her heart started to pound as she slowly opened up the door, turning on her flashlight. She walked downstairs and found the light switch and turned it on. She looked all around her basement; no one was even there. She looked around further to find the source of the girly laughter; it was her old doll that was capable of sound. Thirty seconds later, steps came from upstairs and Alice ran up to check again, knife ready. She checked her room, the bathroom and the kitchen; nothing. The last portion of her house to check was upstairs. She feared going up there may be where the anonymous person is, but she reluctantly went up anyways, hoping to run the person away. Nothing in the upstairs living room, the bathroom or two of the rooms. But there was still one more room to check; the guest room. Slowly, she opened up the door, only to be met with the moon's light glowing through the window. She checked around and then to the closet, and still nothing. At this point, Alice was about to cry in fear, yet as she turned back, the door shut and locked, making Alice run to it. She tried opening the door to no avail; she couldn't tackle or kick it open due to it being made of thick, sturdy wood. "Tick...tock...", said an unseen voice. Alice was stunned, and slowly turned around...only to be met with a bat hitting her, knocking her out cold. 23 hours later, at 1:28 AM again, Alice awoke to an unknown location in pain, tied to a chair and gagged; the moon shone onto her body; it was the Full Moon. She struggled to free herself, but to no avail again. Her right hand was free, but the knots of the ropes were tied on the other side of her body, making it impossible for escape. She heard a door open up and close, footsteps coming ever so closer to her. They then stopped right in front of her, and she could see most of the person. The unknown person was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket that had a zipper down in the middle, denim pants, black boots and black gloves. She couldn't see any of their face and little of their hands, which one of them was holding a tiny bladed object. The person came close to Alice and said in a deep voice, "Hello Alice." She could see something within the hooded jacket and grabbed at it with her hands, to which the anonymous person slashed at her wrist. Her screams were muffled as blood trickled down to the chair. The anonymous person then said, "Oh poor Alice, don't you see you are making it worse for yourself? Let me give you some information if you are so desperate. Do you know the meaning of fear? It's in everything, even in you and I both. I can't really say much about me, but I can say that you don't like it here, and while I guess I can respect that, I also have to tell you something else." Soon, they gave Alice a lecture of fear, insanity and how people delve into those two and how they were related. The person looked back at her and said, "Well, now that you know, I may as well..." The person grabbed Alice by the chin and said, "Your family shouldn't miss you, right? Well, if they do, I guess I could leave you to something." The person looked at Alice as the moon shone down onto their chin, with them making a large, menacing smile, teeth showing. They said, "Alice, there's always something new to make of old things, you know." With that, the anonymous person grabbed a scoop and pulled out Alice's left eye, making her writhe in pain as it was cut out, and soon she screamed in fear and pain as she saw her eye; all muffled by the gag. They soon drugged Alice and was slowly knocking her out once again. This was only to help her feel nothing that was about to happen. The anonymous person rubbed Alice's face before she was completely knocked out, and remarked, "I will see you soon, m'dear." And with that, Alice had completely went unconscious. Within a few hours, Alice awoke in a bed to see the person in the shadows, tapping the wall slowly with their scoop and knife. She looked at her bed and red sheets and slowly leaned up, feeling very disoriented. "Awake again, I see? Well, I'm so happy you are", they said, "Feeling any better?" Alice responded, moaning in a child-like voice, "...Huh?" The person replied, "Are you feeling better?" Still under the effects of the drug, Alice said, "Y-yes..." The person responded, "Good, look into the mirrors please, honey." Slowly, Alice turned her head to the mirrors. She saw a young girl's reflection in them. The girl was about 5 years old, with somewhat curly, brown hair and both eyes in-tact and a little blue dress; it was Alice herself. She had completely turned into a child again, this time, it wasn't truly her; she once had straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. It's as if she completely forgotten who she was at this point, as she couldn't remember anything before waking up. The anonymous person seemingly smiled and said, "Welcome to your new home, honey." And from then on, Alice would know nothing about her past life, with the anonymous person molding her new memories. Category:Dismemberment Category:Shock Ending Category:Disappearances